


Power Play

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mid-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just sex. Mace didn’t need to explain himself.</p><p>They were stuck on this ship for years and years and they were saving the world, Mace wasn’t going to scold himself just because he was getting some action where he could.</p><p>What Mace did want explained to him, though, was why he was having sex with <i>Capa</i>. On the best days, he could tolerate the man. On the worst, he wanted to smash his pretty face in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

It was just sex. Mace didn’t need to explain himself.

They were stuck on this ship for years and years and they were saving the world, Mace wasn’t going to scold himself just because he was getting some action where he could. It was harmless. He wasn’t losing focus on the mission or becoming emotionally compromised or any of that nonsense.

What Mace did want explained to him, though, was why he was having sex with  _Capa_. On the best days, he could tolerate the man. On the worst, he wanted to smash his pretty face in.

But, okay, he was pretty. Capa was pretty, and Mace didn’t especially like him, so that made having sex without risking emotional attachment easier. And they did fight a lot, and all tension eventually became sexual tension, right? Therefore the sex could be explained.

He still thought it would make more sense to have sex with Cassie. She was also pretty. Mace couldn’t decide whether or not she was prettier than Capa. She was nice and soft and she had a cute smile, but Mace didn’t want to have sex with her for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with her being so nice and cute.

There’s wasn’t anything soft about Capa, but Mace wanted to have sex with him.

More importantly, Mace really wanted to know why he was letting Capa fuck him. ‘Fuck’ here didn’t just mean ‘have sex with’, no - he still didn’t even like Capa, but he  _loved_  bending over and having the scrawny bastard  _fuck_  him.

Space had obviously driven him insane. He wasn’t like this before.

Capa had even offered to let Mace top, and Mace had refused. Capa had a gorgeous ass, there wasn’t any reason Mace shouldn’t put his dick in there. There had to be something wrong with him.

.

Capa returned to his room after his nightly routine in the Payload. He quickly discovered his bed was already occupied, however, by a quite naked and thoroughly aroused Mace. Lucky him.

"Mace."

"Capa." Mace held his gaze he continued to stroke himself. "Your Payload check took forever tonight, man."

"It took the same amount of time it always does. You’re just impatient."

"Yeah, probably." He shrugged and switched his gaze to the ceiling for a moment. "You love that bomb more than me, anyway," he laughed.

Capa shifted uncomfortably. He’d never said he loved Mace. They couldn’t even stand each other when there wasn’t orgasm promised as reward for cooperation. He was pretty sure Mace knew he didn’t love him, though.

"Seriously? Stop staring and get the fuck over here," Mace ordered.

Capa obeyed, moving over to the bed. He let his eyes trail over Mace’s body before taking off his own clothes. Mace bit his lip in appreciation, drawing Capa’s attention to his mouth. “Suck me?” he asked.

Mace licked his lips, “Yeah.”

He sat up and pulled Capa into him by his hips. Capa moaned as Mace took him between his lips, and his deft hands came to rest on Mace’s head and neck, stroking the short hair. Capa thrust forward in a moment of lost control, but Mace allowed it without complaint.

Mace liked this more than he’d ever admit. Literally, if Capa were to tell anyone, Mace would vehemently deny it. But he did like it, and he was good at it. He could feel Capa hardening in his mouth. He liked having this kind of control over the physicist, who ultimately had control over Mace and the fate of the entire Earth.

Stupid all-important Capa. Mace hated—

He pulled off of Capa’s dick with a popping sound. “Okay, fuck me now.”

"Do you want me to…?" Mace always made what he wanted very clear to Capa, but Capa still felt weird about not reciprocating in normal ways. In addition to never wanting Capa to bottom, Mace hardly ever let him return blow jobs.

"No."

Capa fished the lube out of a drawer and knelt in between Mace’s legs once the taller man had laid back and bent his knees. He spread the lube over his fingers and began preparing the engineer.

Mace moaned, and immediately began rocking back slightly on Capa’s hand. Before they had started doing this, Capa never would have imagined Mace to be like this. They still fought and argued, Mace was still a jerk, but he liked him much better like this. He looked… helpless, like if Capa didn’t keep stretching him and pressing on his prostate with every inward movement, he’d die of wanting.

Mace made a sound that was most definitely not a needy whimper. Capa’s fingers felt good inside him, but fingers would never be enough. They just made him want more from Capa.

Capa was enjoying watching him, maybe too much. A third finger joined the other two as he continued to stroke Mace from the inside, the aim becoming to drive more sounds out of him instead of any utilitarian purpose of preparation.

"I don’t know what the hell you’re expecting your dick might do to me, but enough preparation already. On with it!" Mace had had enough teasing.

"Demanding cock-slut," Capa muttered, withdrawing his fingers.

Mace glared at him, even as he widened his legs a little. Capa entered him, then stopped abruptly. A slow grin spread across his face. “Actually, why don’t you tell me what you’re expecting my dick is going to do to you?”

Mace made a sound of deep frustration and tried to take Capa deeper. “Not now! You want praise, you have to work for it!”

Capa consented and started fucking him. Mace moaned, loudly at first then smothering it down almost to a sigh for the sake of stealth. The other crew members had probably figured out he and Capa were doing this by now - it had been months - but there was no need to make it too obvious.

The thin mattress jerked under them, and sweat started collecting on Capa’s skin as he worked. There was no slow and easy with Mace; as with all things, Mace expected the best effort in love-making. Or fucking, whatever you wanted to call it. Capa grunted quietly and Mace panted, other small noises escaping him.

"I’m going to kiss you," Capa warned after a few minutes.

Mace grimaced. “I’m turning over.”

Capa pressed into him firmly and leaned down to kiss him quickly. He always had to steal kisses this way. Mace couldn’t even explain to himself why he wouldn’t just let Capa kiss him normally. It wasn’t like Capa was a bad kisser. No, he was a decent kisser, it was just… It was  _Capa_  - kissing him was weird.

Capa released Mace’s lips and Mace growled in objection, then separated himself from the smaller man to turn onto his hands and knees. Capa slid back into him, and he hummed in pleasure.

He began thrusting backward, and Capa had to keep a tight grip on his hips to stop from being knocked back with the force. He pushed Mace’s chest toward the bed and thrust into him harder to regain some control.

"Augh, god, Capa!" Mace substituted words for moans now, "Yes, right there! Harder, just— harder!"

Capa strained to comply, pounding into Mace as hard as he could. He reached around him to stroke his cock in time, and Mace continued speaking in between gasps.

"Yes, Capa, fuck me… Harder, love your cock, god— Hey, no marking me!" He interrupted his own rambling with an objection when he felt Capa sucking on his shoulder.

"Who’s gonna see?" Capa asked against the muscled flesh.

"Probably no one, that’s not the point," Mace said.

"So what is the point?"

Mace couldn’t think of a witty answer at the moment, given the circumstances.

"One mark, and in exchange…"

"In exchange, you don’t talk  _at all_  next time,” Mace offered.

"Okay." Capa latched his mouth onto Mace’s shoulder again and made the desired hickey.

Shortly thereafter, Mace tensed under Capa and came into his hand, the physicist’s orgasm following in his wake. They both moaned, louder than was likely advisable.

Mace collapsed onto his stomach and Capa slumped against Mace’s back, until Mace finally mumbled, “G’off me,” into Capa’s pillow.

Capa sighed and did so. Mace got up from the bed and donned his discarded clothing. Capa laid back down and watched him.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Mace made to return to his own room.

"Night, Mace."

At least they’d developed a level of post-coital civility.


End file.
